


Let Me Take A Step Back

by orphan_account



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Let Me Take A Step Back

Dani could feel himself screaming at the top of his lungs as he tries to reach out his hands towards the familiar figure of his friend. Even if he was buried in a see of red he could see the split second recognition in Felix’s eyes. 

It was as if he was watching things from behind a veil. Even if what was happening involved him it was still as if he was just in the background. It was always Felix in the forefront. Felix who was his one of his friends since god-knows when. He could still remember when the two of them were introduced to each other. Felix who was soft and warm smiles and a hearty laugh despite the typical ice cold and stony personality associated with Scandinavians. 

They race each other but they also shared the most laughs out of anyone. It just seemed like they get each other and Dani finds himself wishing that they’ll race each other for years to come. Dani somehow got his wish and the only sort of downside was whenever Felix would wipe the floor clean with his ass on track. Felix was good and Dani gave him as good as he got. They both win some and lose some but there was a feeling that Dani just couldn’t shake off whenever Felix climbs out of his car and throws himself at him. 

“This is my best friend, Dani.” Felix introduces him as he shakes people’s hand. It was true though and Dani feels honored that Felix thinks of him that highly. It goes on for years and Dani still smiled whenever Felix says those words. “And this is my girlfriend, Caroline.” Felix introduces one day and that was when the burning in the pit of his stomach started. “Nice to meet you.” Dani says politely. Dani couldn’t blame Felix. Caroline was beautiful and funny and smart and Dani can see why Felix fell for her. That was when Dani resigned himself to being Felix Rosenqvist’s best friend. 

It was Felix’s fault that he ended up one day at the Mahindra factory. “Stealing my seat now?” Felix teases him before Dani puts him in a headlock. “Watch your back Fro.” He says before he lets him go. It was the starts of a whirlwind few months where wherever Felix is Dani was with him. It was nice and pretty amazing if he was being honest. He gets to do the thing that he loves with the man that he loves. It takes Dani a while to realize what he’s just said to himself and even if he didn’t say it out loud he knows that there was no way of taking it back. 

He loves Felix. Dani guesses that he’s always loved him since they were teenagers and now he’s just watching Felix look at him and treat him as his best friend. It was snowing in Florida but Dani felt like his whole being was on fire. Felix was so close to him and yet so far. He was his best friend. It was as simple and complicated as that. Felix comes back as he hands Dani his coffee. “You okay?” Felix asks. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” He lies. 

Dani shows up in Marrakesh. Even if he wasn’t doing the rookie test he’d have showed up as long as Felix said the word. He watches the team work around Nick and Felix. He does his bit with the media and the guests that the team has for the weekend. He watches Felix do good with pride surging from his chest as he sends his beat friend a stupid grin as he climbs out of his car. Felix just shakes his head as he pats him on the back before he goes talk to his engineers. He cheers when Felix finally passes Buemi for the lead. He screams his lungs out when he crosses the line first. Dani stands with the team as they wait for Felix to receive the applause that he deserves. Dani watches as the rest for the world adores his best friend and the man that he loves.


End file.
